A Weekend Alone
by leveragus
Summary: SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FRAME-UP JOB. This fic continues right from where the episode left us. How will Nate and Sophie spend the rest of their week-end alone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's a fic that continues right after the Frame-up job. That episode still gives me and Sophie had such great chemistry together and it was nice to see a bit more of their relationship. It was supposed to be a one-shot fic, but expect some more. I apologize for any initial mistakes. I haven't really had time to re-read better, if needed I'll make some correction tomorrow. Also, this might be hard T, but not M rated fic.**

"_I think you look better now"_

"_Oh, Mr. Ford. You are quite the charmer!"_

They walked outside the villa arm in arm. Nate was still carrying the painting.

"Where's your car?" he asked once they reached his.

"I came by taxi" Sophie let go of his arm and opened the passenger door.

Nate just shrugged. He put the painting in the car's boot and went to sit in the driver's seat. "So, my place?"

"I left my change of clothes at the brewery since you ran off without warning" she glared at him.

"Hey, I got your painting back. Doesn't that make it up for it? So brewery first." He turned on the engine.

"How about we go and get some food first? I'm starving. All that running and chasing. I barely had something to eat at the buffet"

Nate looked at his watch. "Well, it's certainly past dinner time and I don't think we're quite dressed for a restaurant. It's almost breakfast time"

"Oh, Nate" she put a hand on his arm. "can we stop at that bistro that is open 24/7? The one that makes those fantastic waffles. We can get some to take home" she asked excited.

He smiled. "Sure, sounds like a plan"

They arrived at the bistro and Nate, as always, opened the door for her so she could go through first. It was gentlemanly thing to do, but he usually took advantage to check out her behind. They were about to order, when Nate's phone started ringing.

"Get my usual, please" he mouthed at her before answering.

Sophie ordered strawberries waffles for her and blueberries waffles for Nate. She looked around her hoping that Nate would return soon. She didn't actually have cash with her. Suddenly, she felt his left arm slide around her waist.

"Who was it?" she murmured slightly turning her head and leaning against him.

"Hardison. They are going to stay in Washington an extra day." He waved his right hand. "I don't know… he was rambling about them saving the world from a terrorist attack and Eliot being shot twice."

Now she fully turned in his arms. "What?" she asked worried. "What have they being doing? It was supposed to be a simple grab and drop"

He raised an eyebrow. "Like yours was supposed to be a boring auction?" he put his arms around her "I'm sure they'll be fine. They are not as young and irresponsible as they were five years ago"

"Order for Ford" the cashier shouted from the counter.

Nate let go of Sophie and went to pay and get the carrier bag with their food. "Let's go" he put his hand on the small of her back .

The drive to the brewery was short.

"I'll just get my stuff and close the place" Sophie ran out of the car. Five minutes later she climbed back in and threw her clothes on the back seat. "Ready!" she exclaimed

Nate smiled and leaned over to give her a small peck on the lips. "Let's go home" he whispered against her lips sending a shiver down her spine.

Ten minutes later they were in Nate's kitchen setting the table. With coordinates movements, Nate got the plates and glasses from the cupboard while Sophie got the cutlery from the drawer. Sophie bumped her hips against his and gave him a fake innocent smile. Nate just grinned and ran a hand down her spine where the dress was opened; two could play that game.

"Orange juice?" he asked in her ear using his so called sexy voice.

"Is it spiked with vodka?"

"Of course not. You know, I do have non-alcoholic drinks" he opened the fridge, got the orange juice carton and poured it in the glasses.

After everything was set they sat at the table and started eating.

"Hmm…." Sophie moaned licking her fork. "This is delicious. Better than Eliot's, but don't tell him that!"

Nate just chuckled.

"How did you actually meet Mettier?" Nate suddenly asked.

Sophie squirmed in her chair. Of course he couldn't just leave it alone. "Ah… it was soon after I ran from home. I needed money and this young man offered me some if I posed for him. Who would have thought that he would have become a famous artist?"

Nate looked at her intensely, wondering if he should ask his next question.

"Nate, please don't ask me what you have in mind" she told him quietly.

Nate groaned frustrated. "You tell me about me having trust issues, but it's not like you talk to me much either." He pointed out.

"There are some thing I'm not really proud about my past."

"Sophie, I met you while I was chasing you because you were an art thief. You even shot me once. What makes you think that anything you will tell me could make me change the way I feel for you?" he told her sincerely.

She sadly smiled at him. "Maybe another time"

He sighed "Okay" he got up and took the dishes to the dishwasher. "I'm off for a shower. I'm still feeling sticky from jumping into the swimming pool"

Sophie walked closer to him. "Mind if I join you?" She ran both her hands up his chest, under his suit jacket and then let it slide from his shoulders until it pooled behind him.

"Never" he bent down to kiss her while she started working on untying his tie. He lightly pushed her, leading her to his bathroom as they continued kissing.

Reluctantly he let go of her to run the shower. Sophie slipped out of her dress and stood there before him.

Nate looked at her with his mouth opened. "You've been wearing that underneath all day" he eyed her sexy lingerie set.

"Well mister," she slowly unbuttoned his shirt "I did have plans for us after the auction"

After they finished undressing each other, they went under the water for a long hot shower.

….

Sophie stood in the middle or the room, while she was slowly drying her hair with a towel, observing her painting that was now hung on Nate's bedroom wall. As much as she complained about him joining her at the auction, she owed him everything. She wouldn't have found the painting if it weren't for the mastermind.

"_Or Gault's entire collection is fake"_

_Sophie looked at him shocked. "You really think that all the paintings are fake? That would be nearly impossible to pull off. I mean to repaint all of them, even Marcus Starke would have problems"_

"_If you're really sure this can't be the real Ma Mystère, it's the only explanation"_

_She smiled at him. "You believe me" _

"_I guess…" he looked uncomfortable. "Now we just have to figure out who did it and the art curator is at the top of the list of suspects."_

"_I love watching your brain work" she pulled him by his tie and gave him a passionate kiss._

"_Soph.." he tried to say in the middle of the heated kiss "We haven't got time for this."_

Sophie was brought back from her memory when she felt Nate's arms come around her.

"Hey" he whispered in her ear. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck just below her right ear.

Sophie dropped the towel she was holding and put her hands on top of his while leaning back against his body. Nate continued nipping at her neck, but suddenly stopped to look at the painting. "It's a bit strange"

"What?"

"That I now have a 5 million Euro worth painting hang up in my bedroom"

She chuckled and turned around in his embrace and laced her hands behind his neck. "Well, aren't you glad that you can now look at a naked picture of me every night?" she brought her mouth closer to his.

" I still think you look better now. How about I keep you in my bedroom?"

"Still being a charmer" she slowly kissed him. She ran her hands up and down his bare back glad that he only put a pair of sweatpants on.

"Up for round two?" he asked against her lips while untying her robe.

"Well, I'm definitely are. What about you?" she grinded her hips against his making him moan.

"With you, babe, always" he kissed her again "But," he abruptly stopped. "first things first." He handed her an envelope that was laying on the bed.

"What's this?" she arched her eyebrow curiously.

"Open it to find out" he grinned.

She quickly opened the envelope and slide two tickets. "Tickets for Mystery Street?" she read out loud.

"I've managed to change my ticket and got one for you too." His eye lit up enthusiastically "Apparently it was such a success that they're doing a repeat tomorrow night… well since it's late that would be tonight."

She didn't really like the idea of a noir film, but since he was so happy about it, she couldn't disappoint him. "Can't wait. Thanks darling"

"We can go out for dinner before the film starts. I've already booked us a table at your favourite restaurant which happens to be just a couple of blocks from the cinema" he told her satisfied of his work.

"When did you manage to do all this?" she asked surprised.

"I have my secrets" he smirked.

"Well," she put the tickets on her bedside table and ran her hands all over him. She enjoyed so much touching him. "Do your secrets happen to include a pair of cuffs?" she nibbled his bottom lip.

"Maybe" he dangled a pair of handcuffs in front of her.

She grinned mischievously "You naughty boy"


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie stirred from her sleep when she felt something moving under her head. More specifically that something was Nate who was trying to slide from under her.

"Nate?" her voice groggy. With a hand she stopped his movements trapping him back to bed.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you"

"What time is it?" she asked her face nuzzling in his chest. She loved the ticklish feeling of his chest hair.

"Just gone 12"

"Uff…" she groaned. "You, Nathan Ford, need to learn how to relax and sleep in. It was past 4 am by the time we went to sleep. There's no one and nothing waiting for us"

He ran a hand up and down her naked hip. "I can't help it, I'm awake. I was going to cook us something and bring it here"

"Food?" Now that caught her interest. She was a bit hungry.

When he tried getting out of bed this time, she didn't stop him. He quickly grabbed his sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Anything in particular?"

"Surprise me"

"Okay" he bent down and kissed her briefly. "You try to get some more sleep" he walked to the kitchen.

But now that she was awake, Sophie pulled the covers off and picked her bathrobe from the floor and slide it around her. She went to bathroom to brush her teeth and then went through Nate's drawers to check what clothes she had left from the last time she sleep over or if she could snatch one of Nate's t-shirt. She found her black yoga pants, but no clean tops. Without thinking twice about it, she picked one of Nate's white t-shirts and ran back under the covers.

Nate came back minutes later carrying a tray and with a newspaper tucked under his arm. Sophie helped him by getting the paper and laying it on the end of bed as Nate put the tray in the middle of the bed and got inside it.

"Hmm…." Sophie eyed the plates. "Omelets" she smiled. Nate's omelets were very good. She particularly liked the cheese and mushroom ones. Something that Nate knew very well, so she wasn't surprised when at her first bite she could taste the perfect combination of the ingredients. Together with the omelets, Nate prepared some chopped tomatoes, a couple of sausages and fresh toast. He brought tea for Sophie and coffee for him.

"I could get use to this" she said between bites.

"Oh please, I bring you breakfast in bed every time you stay over" he pointed out.

"That's true"

"How come I have to cook at your place too?"

"Do you remember what happened the last time I tried to cook for you?" she arched her eyebrow.

Oh, he could definitely remember. He tried to eat what she had prepared, but he really couldn't stop himself when he had to rush to the bathroom because he got sick. What Nate didn't know was that she was secretly taking cooking lessons from Eliot, so that she could surprise him one day with a good home cooked meal. After they finished eating, Nate got the paper and leaned back against the headboard of the bed and Sophie soon curled up his side so they could do the morning crossword together.

"What's the Roman name for the God of wine and vegetation? I thought it was Dionysus but it doesn't fit" Nate had the paper laying on his chest while the other arm around Sophie held the pen.

"I'm pretty sure that's the Greek name." Sophie answered. "Since 12 across is Obsess, it starts with the letter B"

Nate thought about it for a minute. "Bacchus" He wrote it down.

"How did you get that?"

He smirked. "I'm just smart!"

She pinched him on his side. "Yeah, a smartass"

They stayed in bed for the rest of the afternoon. After they finished the crossword, Nate put on a film.

"Entrapment, seriously?" Sophie asked amused once she saw the title.

"You know you like it" he crawled back towards her and Sophie quickly settled in his embrace.

"Yes, Sean Connery still has his charm" she said dreamily.

"Well, watching Catherine Zeta Jones doing all those sexy movements is not bad either."

"I'll pretend I haven't heard that"

He just chuckled and tightened his hold on her. "You're definitely sexier" he told her in his husky voice.

They watched the movie, sometimes making comments at some scenes.

"See, he thought of a perfect plan by reaching only letter C. How come you have to have plan M, R, S or Z?"

"Because there are five of us." He pouted. "Also, I'm smarter. I can create a bigger picture and have a solution for everything that can go badly"

"Yes, you're the perfect mastermind" she said sarcastically.

"I know" he smirked.

Sophie looked at the time. "Well, I'd better start going" she got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" he frowned.

"To my apartment" She glared at him. "I don't have the things I need to get ready for our date in here. I need at least two hours to get ready"

"Seriously?" he looked at her in disbelieve.

She groaned. "You know when you tell me I look good or that you love my dress? That just doesn't happen by magic. I'll meet you at the brewery at 6.30."

"Why can't I come and pick you up?"

"Because I'm going to bring a change of clothes so I can spend another night here" Really? Did she have to explain everything? She bend down to give him a quick kiss, but Nate caught her by the hand and pulled her on the bed with him and then rolled on top of her.

"Stay here" he whispered in between kisses.

Sophie just giggled, delighted by his playful side. "Nate" she tried to say in the middle of his kissing attack. "I really need to go"

But Nate wasn't listening. He started running his hands under her shirt and caressing her bare skin while nibbling at her neck.

Sophie moaned. Part of her brain was telling her to stay and get carried away by the feelings Nate was creating. but a part of her knew she couldn't get distracted. With a surprising movement, she slapped his behind and then she rolled over until Nate was on his back and she was straddling him. She gave him a deep and heated kiss and then she got up. "I need to go. Tonight, I promise"

Nate just groaned and watched her leave the bedroom. Frustrated he slumped back on the bed and wondered what he could do in the next hours.

**A/N This chapter is a bit shorter than I expected. Actually most of it are extra scenes I came up with. It was supposed to be shorter and then include their date, but this seemed like a good place to end the chapter. So in the next one there'll be Sophie and Nate's date :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it took me long to post this part. This is actually the last part of this story. I've nearly finished writing the next chapter of "One Fine Day" so that will be up soon :) Thank you all for your great reviews. I hope you'll enjoy the end! **

Nate was sitting at the counter of the brewery. For being a Sunday evening, the Brewpub was quite busy.

"Hi, Mr. Ford" Amy greeted him. "Do you want your usual drink?" she asked going behind the bar.

"No, thanks Amy. Maybe just a glass of water." He smiled at her.

"Waiting for someone?" Amy didn't know what to make of him. She knew that Hardison was the owner of the brewery and he was the boss, but she had often heard him call Nathan Ford boss, so he must be the boss of their other job. After her weekend spent with Parker, she tried not to think much about was really was going in the back room.

Nate took a sip of water. "Yes, my date. She's late, like usual"

"Ah," she smiled knowingly "Miss Sophie. You two make a cute couple"

Nate swallowed hard, a bit taken back. "Thanks"

Amy looked up and saw the brunette enter. If the dress she was wearing was any indication, the two adults were going to have a hot date. "There's she is" she nodded.

Nate turned around in his chair and gulped. Sophie was wearing a sexy red dress and red stilettos. Thankfully, at least from Nate's prospective since a lot of men in brewery were already drooling after her, her bare shoulders were covered with a white shawl.

"Hey" she smiled at Amy and then she put an arm around Nate's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry I'm late"

"No problem" he noticed the lack of a bag "I thought you were going to get a change of clothes?"

She smirked. "Already in your car"

"How…? No, I don't want to know" he got up "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "Bye Amy" she waved.

"Hardison and the others will be back tomorrow." He informed her knowing that the staff usually got more distracted when the bosses weren't around.

Amy nodded gratefully "Have fun!"

In the restaurant they were seated immediately. Nate ordered chicken fettuccine while Sophie got her favourite dish from that restaurant; vegetarian lasagna. For drinks Nate ordered a bottle of red wine.

"I've talked to Parker" Sophie told him between bites.

"What did she say?"

"Eliot refuses to go to the hospital. At least the bullets wounds were through and through, but he's being the usual stubborn"

"Of course"

"Does he remind you of someone?" she asked with a glint in her eyes and a small tome of irritation.

"Nope" Nate took a bite of his pasta and faked ignorance.

"Hmm… well, Hardison is tormenting them with a Doctor Who marathon, so expect a grumpy Eliot tomorrow"

"When isn't he grumpy? Maybe we should take a few weeks off. Let him recuperate properly before the next job."

Sophie smile grew. "Holiday? Now you've got me interested."

He smirked back. "I thought I might"

Then she groaned frustrated. "Shush, I can't"

"Why not?"

"Rehearsals? If I have to put a show on the stage soon, I need to put more work at the theater."

"I was hoping we would be able to go away somewhere together." His face fell. "Maybe at a hot sea location since you're always complaining that it's too cold here"

"I'm sorry darling, but…"

"How about we compromise." He interrupted her. "The team can take the next two weeks off. The first week you can dedicate yourself full time to the theater and I'll… well, I'll just have to find something to do. And then, the second week, we'll go somewhere exotic where we can relax"

Sophie thought about it, if she worked hard the first week she could do a lot at the theater and the idea of her and Nate spending a week together at the beach with sun, sea and nice cocktails sounded really inviting.

She finally smiled. "Okay"

"Okay"

It was nearly time for them to go to the cinema, so Nate paid the bill and they walked out of the restaurant and they continued for the cinema arm in arm.

After they gave the tickets to the usher, Nate stopped at the food stand inside the cinema. "Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"We didn't have any dessert at the restaurant. Maybe an ice-cream?" she looked at him hopefully.

He smiled knowing that sometimes she had a sweet tooth. "Sure."

He got an ice-cream for Sophie and a packet of M&Ms for him. They got to their seats and once the light went off, Sophie snuggled into Nate as he put an arm around her.

Nate was enjoying the film, black and white noir films were the one he preferred. For Sophie it had too many murders and not a lot of romance to be her kind of film. Once they got outside the cinema it was still not too late in the evening and their short walk to the car was pleasant.

"So, did you like it?" Nate asked as they walked hand in hand down the street.

"Yes, it was interesting"

The mastermind smirked, he had heard too many times her lying voice for him not recognize it. "Really?"

"Yep" she nodded.

"You really are enjoying lying to me this weekend!" he finally exclaimed.

"I… what…" she looked at him shocked. From the look on his face, she knew she was busted. "Okay, it wasn't really my type of film"

"And you knew this yesterday when I showed you the tickets. Why did you come anyway?"

"Because it was something you wanted to see and I know you're not very happy when I drag you shopping or make you watch some of those romantic comedies but you do it anyway. Compromising. That's what being in a relationship means"

"So, we're finally admitting we are in an adult consensual relationship?"

"Oh, we've been in one for some time now, Nathan, where were you?" she grinned turning around and walking slowly backwards.

He chuckled. "I love you, you know that?"

She suddenly stopped and looked at him with her mouth open.

"What?"

"Did I hear you right? Did Nate Ford actually say those three little words, without choking this time?" she teased him. "I might be dreaming"

He rolled his eyes at her "Very funny" he started walking again making her turn around and walk beside him.

"I'm just saying. If it snows tomorrow, I'll know who to blame."

"Are you finished?" he stopped next to his car.

"I don't know" she smiled at him ran her hands up his chest. "How long will I have to wait to hear them again?"

"If you will make such a big deal all the time, don't count on hear them again" he teased her putting his hands on her hips.

"Of course" she leaned over and kissed him gently. "By the way, I love you too"

"Glad we've cleared that too" he told her before giving her another kiss. She returned the kiss, deepening it and raising a hand to run through the short hairs at the base of his neck.

"Hmmm… now take me home and make love to me." She nibbled his lower lip.

"Yes, Madame"

_The following afternoon… _

"No, that was not the first time we've danced together. You can't call that dancing!" Sophie pointed out at him. She was sitting on the counter at the Brewpub. Nate was standing between her legs, his hands running up and down her thighs while hers were latched behind his neck.

"I can definitely remember some movement"

"Barcelona! That was the first time we've danced together. Do you remember that fantastic ballroom?" she smiled memories of that night flashing in her mind.

"I remember the Dalì painting you stole and me chasing you"

"Oh…." She frowned.

The door opened and Sophie saw Hardison, Parker and Eliot walking, well Eliot was more like limping, inside. Monday was the brewery's closing day, so they had the all place for themselves. Nate turned around in Sophie's embrace, but the couple didn't let go of each other which raised a few eyebrows from the other team members.

"Well," Hardison sat on a free chair and smirked. "I can imagine what you two did all weekend"

Both Nate and Sophie glared at him annoyed and Eliot just laughed.

Parker had already gotten herself something to eat and she too sat on the counter. "What?" she asked confused.

"Each other" Eliot exclaimed.

"Will you guys stop it?" Sophie groaned.

Parker had still a lost look. "I still don't get it"

"Sex, Parker!" Hardison shouted. "They had sex!"

"Oooohhhh…" she finally understood.

"Can we please drop the matter?" Nate tone was hard. Embarrassed he tried to get away from Sophie, but the grifter tightened her hold on him. "How are you doing?" he finally asked Eliot.

"Fine, I guess. If I had to see another episode of Doctor Who, I would have murdered someone" he eyed the hacker.

"Hey, man. How can you not like Doctor Who? It's a classic"

"It's…" he grunted. He took a deep breath and turned back to the mastermind. "It will be a couple of weeks before I'll be at my best"

"That's good because Sophie and I decided that the team can have the next two weeks holiday" he smiled.

Hardison eyes lit up and he stood up from his chair. "Seriously?" he bumped a fist in the air. "Yes, Comic-con here I come! You will love it, baby" he told Parker.

The thief didn't look too convinced, but nodded anyway.

They decided to have dinner together at the brewery. Eliot insisted that he could cook and the others didn't argue. After they finished eating they said their goodbyes and that they would see each other in two weeks.

"So," Nate slowly approached Sophie who was picking up her jacket and purse. "Since the weekend is over I guess you'll be going back to your apartment."

She gave him a knowing smile. "About that, I'd like to renegotiate our terms of agreement."

"Oh, really?" he was smiling too now.

She nodded "About our living arrangements."

"I thought we agreed on having two places so we wouldn't kill each other."

"True" she leaned against him. "But what if, I don't know, I stayed at your place for a week and then we stayed in two different places the next one and so on…" she waved her hand. "There could be less chance of us getting on each other nerves."

He lifted his head up like he was thinking about it. "So, let me get this straight. Technically we would be only sharing two weeks a month?"

"Exactly!"

"I guess I can agree with the new terms" he teased her.

"Thought you would"

"So, when is this week together going to start?"

She took him by the hand grinning. "Follow me and I'll show you"


End file.
